


Don't Leave Me This Way!

by HamishHolmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe clocks out and Sammy refuses to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me This Way!

Sam saw him lying prone on the floor, blood flowing from his chest. He stopped a scream as he ran to his side. One expert look told him that it was useless to try, but Sam placed his hands over the wound to stop the bleeding anyway. The scarlet liquid bubbled out between his fingers and dribbled away. Tears sprang to his eyes and then fell onto the torn, tortured chest of his lover. Slowly, but very certainly, the blood stopped coursing from the hole above Gabe’s heart and the slight rise and fall of his chest fell away to nothingness.  
Sam removed his stained hands from Gabriel’s chest and knelt there beside him, the tears flowing like rivers.

“G-Gabe. I was too late. I WAS TOO GOD DAMN LATE!” Sam yelled, his anguish filling the empty room and echoing back into his heart, “I sh- I should have tried harder.”

His words fell on deaf ears and so they petered back to silence. 

He wanted the pain to stop. He wished he couldn’t feel anything at all.

Sam lay down, pushing his face into the crook of Gabe’s neck and pulling his cold, lifeless arm until it draped round his shoulders. He smiled and began to talk. He talked about the weather, about their plans for tomorrow. He chatted to his friend about how naive Dean and Cas were. He told him stories of the days before Gabriel knew the Winchesters. He talked on into the night and when he had no words left he sang. His voice was coarse and he couldn’t hit half the notes but he sang. He sang the songs the Gabe had sung to him when he woke still dreaming of Lucifer. He sung the songs that they yelled at the top of their voices when they got drunk. He sang the song they were planning to have at their wedding. 

When Dean found his brother the next morning he was caked in congealed blood and still murmuring softly.

“Sammy. Come home with me, please!” He said, trying to prise the men apart.

“NO! I can’t leave him. Not here, not anywhere.” Sam cried as Dean lifted him away.

“I will take care of my brother, Sam,” said Castiel who had zapped himself next to the corpse of the onetime trickster.

Sam sniffed and nodded slightly.

“Let us bury him though ... Cas, please!” said Sam, as Castiel appeared to hesitate.

“Of course, I was merely thinking about what to do in the meantime. I fear he would not like being in a morgue,” Castiel took flight and Sam watched until the floor was empty.

No, not quite empty.

There, on the floor was his ring. The ring that Sam had presented, so sure of rejection. The ring that had received nothing less than absolute unconditional love. The ring that was   
a symbol of their undying love.

And it lay there, forgotten, unwanted. Except Sam did want it and he bent to pick it up. He cradled it like he would have cradled a child, like he’d have cradled their child. He slipped it into his pocket and let his head fallback against Dean’s shoulder.

“Can we leave now?” He asked in a murmur, not wanting to stay in the awful place.

“Yeah, come on Sammy,” said Dean, leading his brother out towards the impala. 

Later that week, when Sam could stand to leave the house, he bought a chain and slid both engagement rings onto it.

“There is no moving on Gabe, so you’d better wait for me up there,” he said looking up to the sky before heading home.


End file.
